


Just another day

by Windturtle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windturtle/pseuds/Windturtle
Summary: Harry and Draco have a pleasant afternoon together.





	Just another day

Draco was sitting at the table with his coffee in one hand, a newspaper in the other. It was the same way he sat every morning, with his chair turned to the side and his legs crossed. He was wearing his bathrobe, a loose silk thing in royal purple, and the pale powder blue silk pants he tended to wear to bed. The robe was slightly open, displaying the pale scars that crossed his chest.

The sun was making his hair shine, and Harry wondered if the white/blonde was just white at this point, since his short beard was very much silver. Harry suspected he’d allowed that to grow so he looked less like his father. 

Draco took a sip of his coffee and lifted his head slightly as the page of the paper turned and he shifted his attention to a new article. The robe slid down his arm to show off more scars. He smiled at something as the page turned again. Harry reached across the table for more toast.

There was something beautiful about quiet breakfasts here. The way the sun broke through the clouds and the light came through the window at that perfect angle to bathe the room in a warm glow. Just like breakfasts were beautiful at Harry’s home with Ginny in the summer. The light would come through the big kitchen window and fall across the table, lighting up Ginny’s face and hair.

Ginny was in Germany with her Quidditch team. James had gone with her, and Lily was staying with a friend from school, enjoying the end of her summer. Harry had taken Albus to stay with Draco.

“Dad?”

They both looked up; it was Scorpius. Draco set down his paper at once. He always did for his son; he always did for Albus too. No matter what he was doing, if he could, he stopped when one of them called him.

“Yes, Scorpius, what is it?” 

“Albus says he’s going down to Diagon today, may I go with him?” Scorpius was dressed in slacks and a blue jumper; slightly odd by Muggle standards, but casual by wizard standards. Harry was always surprised Draco let him dress that way, though when they had been in school most of the kids had worn Muggle clothes on the train. 

“Of course,” Draco said, with only a glance in Harry’s direction. “Just be back before dinner.”

“Sorry, forgot to mention it last night,” Harry said as he pushed his cup towards the coffee pot. “Albus wanted to go to the Quidditch shop and the second-hand shop. He spotted something he wanted to get a look at.”

“You were in late last night,” Draco said and waved a hand. “Have fun, Scorpius. Remember, back before dinner.”

“Yeah! Of course! Thanks, dad!” Scorpius was already darting back towards the stairs. Draco watched him for a moment and picked up his wand. A money pouch floated in a second later and Draco laid out coins on the table.

Draco looked so good in the morning sun. His face was unguarded and relaxed as the day started. His face would always get sterner as the day wore on, while he worked and researched. Sometimes, by the time Harry got home from work, it was a full-on frown. It helped when Scorpius was around. Draco’s frown would always vanish when his son called to him.

Draco was dedicated to his son to a degree that Harry would’ve never expected.

The two boys came thundering down the stairs a moment later. “Here’s money for you two for lunch!” Draco called. Scorpius came into the room at a run, Albus just behind him. “Don’t spend all of it on ice cream,” Draco said as he handed Scorpius the coins.

“We won’t, thanks Dad!” Scorpius shoved them into his pocket after a quick glance.

“Bye, Dad!” Albus said as they headed for the floo. 

“Bye,” Harry said and they were both off at a run again. Harry could just hear them shouting their destination into the floo. Draco picked up his paper again and flipped through to get to his place. Harry hadn’t even thought about lunch, though Albus probably would’ve asked if Draco hadn’t given them money. Being a father was hard, he thought.

“What are you doing today?” Harry asked.

“I was going to fly up to Nottingham and pick up some ingredients and books,” Draco glanced over from his paper. “Not going to the office today?”

“No, not today,” Harry said as he drank his coffee.

“Do you want to come with me then?” Draco was still looking over the paper, though he was getting near the back now.

“What’s that? An hour flight?” Harry didn’t have anything to do, so he didn’t even know why he was asking.

“If the wind is good,” Draco said. “There’s a nice little restaurant there, you’ll like it.”

“Wizard?” Harry set his coffee cup down and stretched. That made Draco look up and over at him. Harry couldn’t help his smile as Draco’s eyes trailed down his chest.

“Muggle, actually,” Draco said, folded the paper and set it down on the table.

Harry raised an eyebrow. He never expected Draco to go to Muggle places, but the wizarding world was only so big and you could only eat at the same places so many times.

“Sure,” Harry said and pushed away from the table.

Draco always wore the same kinds of clothes when he dressed to go anywhere there were Muggles; a fine, pressed black suit with an emerald tie and white shirt, and his tie pin either the Hogwarts H Scorpius had given him or the white mother-of-pearl peacock. Today he was wearing the Hogwarts H. He had his black leather bag over his shoulder and a long black trench coat.

It made them an odd pair, since Harry was wearing jeans, a red jumper, his red and gold scarf and the old brown jacket Ginny had given him ages ago and the old satchel he’d had since school. They took their brooms out onto the front lawn.

It was a nice day for flying. The wind was low, and the sun was just warm enough to counter the cooler air that was higher up. They soared up above the cloud line, so they wouldn’t be spotted. Too high for Muggles and too low for most planes.

Draco flew easily, lazily on his broom. Sometimes Harry wanted to suggest that they just go flying and maybe race. He missed Quidditch, missed playing Seeker, but mostly just missed the freedom of flying fast.

Draco started to turn down and Harry followed him. They landed in a very quiet, deserted spot along a road. “We need to walk from here,” Draco said.

Harry nodded, always surprised when Draco followed the secrecy rules. “Sure, what, a mile or two?”

“Yes, it’s pleasant,” Draco said as he tucked his broom away into his bag.

He was right, it was a lovely walk along a nice road lined with fields and trees. They walked shoulder to shoulder. This was nice, just spending time with Draco in silence was sometimes better than the talking, or the arguing or the sex. Just existing was sometimes the best of all. 

Harry could see the village as they crested the hill. Traffic picked up as they got closer, and then they were walking down a pavement with cars zooming past.

“Excuse me, sir? Can you tell me the time?” A young woman had been walking and she trotted up to them. She reminded Harry of an advert he’d seen on a Muggle magazine for fall fashion, with her matching jumper, scarf, purse, and hat.

“Yes,” Draco said and reached for his waist where he kept his pocket watch. He caught himself, though, and turned his arm over to glance at his wrist. “Ten-fifty.”

“Thank you!” she said and hurried on her way.

Harry chuckled. “Not used to the wristwatch?” 

“Not at all,” Draco said as he led the way up the street and then down a smaller one. They branched into an alley, as Harry was very used to doing when going anyplace that was both Wizard and Muggle. 

Draco pushed open an old wooden door with a faded sign. The words brightened as Harry looked at them. _Potion ingredients, potions, charms, spells, equipment, and books_, it said. 

A bell rang as Harry followed Draco into the cramped shop. The shelves were stuffed with all the things the sign was advertising. There was a long, old wooden counter to the left as they entered, and straight ahead was the largest and neatest shelf which was packed with cauldrons and crystal phials.

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy,” the old wizard at the counter straightened up as they walked in. “Oh, and Mr. Potter, an honor.”

Harry barely managed to avoid rolling his eyes and Draco smirked at him. 

“Good morning, I’m here for my order.” Draco walked up to the counter and set his bag on it.

“Oh, yes, of course,” the shopkeeper said and waved his wand. Five books floated over followed by three large crystal phials and six smaller ones. They arranged themselves neatly on the counter. 

Draco took out his money pouch and set a number of galleons down. The old wizard gathered them up as Draco put the books away. Harry saw books on alchemy, one that was a history of charms, another on potions, and the final claimed to be a treatise on ancient potions recipes. 

The old wizard immediately started talking to Harry, even before he’d finished gathering up Draco’s payment. Harry tried his best to be polite, even though all he wanted to do was turn around and stalk out of the shop. 

“I can’t go anywhere,” Harry grumbled as they finally regained the street. “It’s been years.”

Draco chuckled and checked his watch again. “Come with me to the jewelers. I need to see if they have anything I could give Pansy for her birthday.”

This shop was neater, and Harry wondered if they catered to Muggles as well. As soon as they walked in, the witch at the counter gave them a look, and then waved her wand, and several of the cases changed.

She gave Harry a second, longer look, but didn’t say anything. 

Draco looked over several things before he bought a pair of pearl earrings. The witch wrapped up his purchases and took the card with Pansy’s address, promising an owl would deliver them tomorrow morning.

Draco led the way to the restaurant next. It was a small, simple place, more a café. The waitress invited them to find a table and sit down. Draco nodded and picked one of the smaller booths next to a window. Harry slid in across from him.

“This isn’t the kind of place I see you eating at,” Harry admitted. It was small and decorated to appeal to Muggle tourists, if Harry was to guess. 

“The food is good and the desserts are excellent,” Draco said. “Scorpius likes to eat here.”

That explained it, Harry thought with a smile as he looked over the menu. The food did look good, at least in writing. 

They made their orders and ate slowly. The food was indeed good and Draco was right about the desserts. The pie and cake were delicious.

When they’d eaten, they walked back out onto the street and headed out of town. Harry checked his watch. It was almost two, so they would get home probably by three, perhaps a bit later depending on the wind. Hopefully they would be home well before the boys would return.

“You planning on starting on those books when we get home?” Harry asked as they walked.

Draco looked over at him, grey eyes bright in the sun, and tilted his head, looking amused. “Did you have something in mind?” 

Harry shrugged. “I thought we could, you know.” He looked at the road before looking back to Draco. Draco was smiling in the way that Harry didn’t see nearly often enough.

“And what if I don’t know?” Draco murmured. A car passed them, kicking up dust.

Harry leaned up and kissed him, forcing Draco to slow his pace for a moment. Draco’s hand landed on Harry’s shoulder. It was a quick kiss, since they were still moving, but Draco left his hand on Harry’s shoulder as they broke apart.

“Ah, that,” Draco said, with a small, smug smile as their pace quickened again. “I think that is manageable.”

They made excellent time on the way home. When they arrived, Tittles, Draco’s house elf, came and took their coats and brooms. Draco started up the large staircase and Harry followed after him.

Harry grabbed Draco as he put his bag down, catching hold of his arm. Draco turned as Harry pulled him in, getting an arm around his waist and kissing him. His beard tickled across Harry’s chin. Draco’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and then slid down his arms and then onto his back to pull him in close.

When they were younger, it had been fast, passionate, and sometimes angry. They would fight as often as they fucked, but time had cooled a lot of anger and healed some of the wounds. Now they usually took it slow. Harry liked to take his time and listen to Draco moan and Draco liked to explore Harry’s skin with his hands and run kisses down Harry’s spine in a gentle way that Harry never would’ve suspected he was capable of when they were young.

They were kissing now, arms around each other, just inside the door of Draco’s study. Draco leaned against the doorframe and Harry leaned in, pressing his body close. Harry could feel Draco’s erection and he smiled. Had Draco been thinking about this the whole way home? Draco’s hands ran down his shoulders as grey eyes locked with his.

“What were you planning?” Draco asked as he leaned in for another short kiss.

“Whatever,” Harry said, his body warming. “We can be loud until the boys get back.”

Draco smiled. “That’s your only requirement? That we be loud?”

“Yeah.” Harry toyed with Draco’s hair, tugging it out of the ribbon. He didn’t want it slow right now, he wanted some of the old fire, without the anger.

“Hmm, how about I fuck you until you scream.” Draco bent to nibble at Harry’s ear. “Then you see if you can manage to return the favor.”

Harry gasped and shivered as Draco kissed down his neck. “That’s acceptable,” he said and Draco laughed into his neck.

“So glad you agree,” Draco purred and pulled him into the study.

Draco kissed him hard as he pushed him against the desk. Harry shivered as hands slid under his shirt onto his stomach and then up onto his chest.

He was vibrating with desire by the time Draco pulled his shirt over his head and started kissing down his neck and shoulders. Harry wanted him now; wanted to feel him. But then he wanted to take his time on Draco, and listen to him moan.

“Fuck me now,” Harry said as he pulled on Draco’s pants.

Draco laughed. “Eager?” He started to unbutton his shirt. Harry caught his hands.

“Yeah, fuck me, fuck me now and then let me work on you,” he breathed and got Draco’s fly open before tugging at his own pants.

Draco caught him and pulled him in for a kiss. It was hot and hungry and Harry melted into it as Draco pushed him back so he was sitting on the desk. Harry felt Draco work a spell and his clothes vanished. Breaking away from the kiss, he laughed. Draco trailed his tongue down Harry’s neck.

“Fuck you right now?” Draco purred into his collarbone, biting and sucking hard.

“Yes!” Harry said and then gasped as the lube spell took effect, which felt as strange as always, but filled him with eager want. He fell backwards onto Draco’s desk on his elbows. Draco was still half dressed, though his shirt was hanging open. Draco stepped forward to push Harry’s legs up to his chest. Harry’s whole body trembled as Draco slid inside in one slow, steady thrust. 

“Fuck, Draco,” he gasped, and then Draco started to move. Elbows going out from under him, Harry collapsed onto his back. His hands gripped at the desk and then one of Draco’s hands when it landed near his arm. Draco bent over him, mouth open, pale cheeks flushed, eyes hazy with pleasure.

Harry tossed his head, moaning loudly. He loved this. The way Draco moved was sending sparks up his spine. He was trembling, panting, trying to lift himself so he could watch and at the same time the sight of Draco was almost too much for him. Draco kissed his neck as he rolled his head back again.

“Fa-faster,” Harry moaned, and got even louder when Draco obliged. He was getting close, his hips bucking up against Draco’s. He rolled his head back as his back arched and his body started to tremble. Yelling Draco’s name, Harry came. 

Not a minute later, Draco shuddered as he followed Harry into climax, which was almost enough to make Harry come again. 

Harry leaned up and kissed Draco, surprised at the ferocity with which Draco kissed back. They panted as they both slowly came down and Draco finally pulled away, sliding out.

“Better?” Draco asked as he leaned over him, kissing Harry’s collarbone again.

“Fuck, yes,” Harry breathed. He lay still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Draco’s hands running along his skin, before he pushed himself up and kissed him again.

Draco fell into it, letting Harry run his hands all along his arms, pushing his shirt off. Harry trailed fingertips across the exposed skin, trying to remember not to trace the lines of Draco’s scars. 

Pushing himself up off the desk, Harry stepped forward, his legs still unsteady after that amazing orgasm.

Harry felt a simple cleaning spell brush across his body and he chuckled a little. His knees buckled slightly and he went with it, sinking down to kneel even as Draco reached to catch him. Harry hooked a hand in the soft cloth of Draco’s pants and tugged them down, forcing Draco to stumble into his chair.

Draco fell with a little laugh. Harry cast his own cleaning spell as he reached for Draco’s dick, ending the laugh with a little gasp. Now Harry went slow, running his hands across Draco’s legs up his stomach, and gently across his dick, teasing and stroking.

Draco was trembling under his hands, pale skin flushed, lips parted. Harry was getting hard again. He looked up as Draco’s hands clenched the arms of his chair. Harry swallowed hard and licked up along Draco’s dick, flushed skin soft and silky. Then he slid his hands up Draco’s legs, teasing one finger into Draco’s ass. Draco hissed and arched up, legs spreading as he trembled. Harry went as slow as he could, which was easier having so recently had an orgasm. 

“Are you going to get on with it, Harry?” Draco moaned. Harry stood up, tugging Draco with him, turned and put Draco down on his desk. Draco squirmed and Harry’s hands twitched with eagerness as he cast the lube spell. Harry licked his lips and leaned between Draco’s legs.

“Ready to scream?” he whispered as he braced his hands on the desk.

“Looking forward to it.” Draco draped his arms over Harry’s shoulders. Harry slid in slowly and Draco shivered and moaned. Harry had to hold his breath, closing his eyes as he started moving. 

Harry enjoyed every sound Draco made and every toss of his head. His hips started to speed up without direction and he tried to slow down but Draco was calling his name. His voice slowly grew louder as he realized he could make noise.

Harry’s hips sped up and Draco started chanting his name, getting louder as Harry’s hips moved faster. Harry wanted to slow down, but it was hard, and he had to bite his lip to force himself to. He wanted to hear Draco screaming.

He lifted his hand and wrapped it around Draco’s dick, trying to stroke in time with his own thrusts. It took him a moment but once he got it right, Draco started to tremble. Harry shifted his angle and moved faster and Draco cried out loudly as he came. Trembling, Harry thrust hard and fast until he followed. 

He collapsed onto Draco’s chest and felt Draco’s arms wrap around his back as he rested his head against Draco’s collarbone.

“Satisfied?” Draco’s voice was a contented purr.

“Yeah,” Harry breathed, enjoying the smell of Draco’s skin. “We should probably get a shower.”

“Mmmm, before the boys get home,” Draco murmured as the late day sun streamed through the window.


End file.
